This invention is directed to the field of cloud communications and more specifically to web-based applications that provide a self-service (i.e., do-it-yourself (DIY)), on demand, automated, web-based, speech-enabled (i.e., incorporating an interactive voice response (IVR)) contact center using Voice over IP and including enhanced IP telephony. While IVR's are known, and while services that enable the blasting of messages (whether voice messages or SMS's) are also known, the applicant is not aware of an outbound, on demand IVR application that is software only-based and which comprises the do-it-yourself (DIY) features and other features and functionalities as explained herewith and which is capable of supporting the diverse business applications disclosed herein. The disclosed web-based contact center is a game changer because it gives an enterprise grade cloud communication ability to businesses of all sizes enabling business to interact flexibly, frequently, and affordably with customers and other contacts.
Disclosed in this specification, the drawings, and the claims is a non-limiting number of business applications of the disclosed web-based, speech-enabled outbound contact center. It will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the relevant art that the disclosed cloud communication system may be adapted to incorporate an inbound IVR.
A web-based, hosted, speech-enabled contact center solution was described in detail in the incorporated provisional patent application. Disclosed herein is a web-based contact center for use by the music industry as a non-limiting embodiment of the contact center. Significantly, the disclosed business model could readily be adapted to other industries by one of ordinary skill in the art and the targeted industry and the disclosure is deemed to encompass embodiments in such other industries.
The user merely pays a periodic subscription fee (which may include a minutes usage charge and may include a per SMS charge and other charges) to access and use the contact center. Businesses are in various industry sectors such as but not limited to arts & entertainment, sports, financial/insurance industry, mobile marketers, professional and trade associations, government agencies, political research/polling organizations, market research organizations, and business of all sizes in various other sectors of the economy.